


Reunited

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Lensey, Optic ink au, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Takes place in Optic Ink AU. Sammy and Lensey are searching around the inky Abbys and run into a familiar face.





	Reunited

To keep himself safe from the pool of ink on the 14th floor Sammy stayed near the elevator. Lensey was patrolling the floor to make sure 'Bendy', and other ink creatures or even 'her' doesn't come by.

Sammy then turned around and heard the elevator come up. He didn't want to be seen by who came by the elevator. He took a small look and saw a figure, a man, holding a Tommy gun.

"What's he doing?" Sammy whispered. He saw the man pointing a Tommy gun, and had it pointing where Lensey was. Before the figure can shoot, Sammy tackled the guy on the ground. The two we're in a fight punching and trying to shove the other off.

Sammy finally got on top of the man, but before he can punch him, the man held Sammy's arm to prevent him from punching. "Sammy! Its me!" The man yelled.

That voice? That face? Sammy remembers who this man was. It was his sheep, but it wasn't any sheep it was, "Henry." Sammy whispered. The men got off each other, and for a split second the men we're hugging.

"Oh my gosh! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Sammy cheered.

"Yeah, well you tried to sacrifice me." Henry mentioned.

Sammy let go for Henry and gave a nervous smile. Sorry." He chuckled. Henry gave a smirk, but ruffled Sammy's hair.

"So what happened to you?" Henry asked.

"Me?" The former music director replied. Sammy thought about what happened to him, but it was blurry like the ink around them. "I don't know?"

Henry sighed. He hoped to get an answer about what's going on in the studio, but looks like Sammy is not in on the luck either.

As the two-talked, Lensey, was right behind Sammy and Henry his voice sounded low and static like he was ready to attack. Henry tensed up, and freeze seeing Lensey.

Sammy turned around and gasped. "Lensey NO!" Sammy yelled, getting between him and Henry. Lensey stopped and looked at the young music director. "Lensey, this is Henry. He's my friend." Sammy explained.

The Projectionist went to Henry and scanned him top to bottom. Lensey realized Henry looked familiar to him, but he couldn't talk, so asking a question to him was out of the question. Lensey nodded and got up, and went to Sammy. The later responded by sighing in relief that his new friend won't hurt his old friend.

"Henry, what are you doing here? After 30 years?" Sammy asked.

Henry then explained he got a letter from Joey Drew, telling him to meet him back at the studio. When he did, he realized that everything in the studio was strange, from 'Bendy' scaring him a couple times, to Sammy trying to sacrifice him, which the later apologized for, and finally meeting up with Boris.

Lensey and Sammy looked at each other and saw the cartoon wolf standing there and giving then a wave. The two wave back awkwardly seeing there was more wacky stuff in the studio then they thought.

"But that's not all." Henry continued. "I saw 'Alice', but it wasn't-"

"Her." Sammy replied.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Henry asked.

Sammy shrugged. "I may not have a clear memory of who she was, but I do know its someone from the studio." Henry sighed knowing more and more of their co-workers have fallen into to Joey's plans.

"So now I have to do 'Alice's' bidding here, by finding ink hearts." Henry explained. Lensey made a high screech and walked downstairs.

"Lensey, where are you going?!" Sammy asked.

Henry went downstairs to follow The Projectionist and looked back up at Sammy. "You coming?" He asked.

Sammy shook his head. "Want me to sacrifice you again?" He replied. Henry stood there, realizing what his co-worker meant. Henry followed Lensey as Sammy stayed behind waiting on the two. Then, Sammy heard a female voice though the intercom.

"Looks like you reach the end of our to do list." A sinister female voice said.

"That voice." Sammy whispered. He noticed this Alice voice sounded like someone he knew. Before Sammy could think of whom that voice was, Henry went up the elevator. "Henry wait!" Sammy called out seeing the former animator leaving.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I have to do this for 'Alice." We're Henry's last words before heading up the elevator.

"Henry! Henry!" Sammy called out.

Henry slowly opened his eye and saw Sammy and Lensey right in front of him. All Henry remembered was 'Alice' commanding him to bring back Boris, the elevator crashing and 'Alice' taking Boris away. He was too dizzy to call out for Boris, but groaned and got up. "Boris." He whispered.

Sammy and Lensey looked at each other once more, and back at Henry. "Boris. 'Alice' took him." He whispered. "I gotta, get him back." He groaned.

"Henry no." Sammy said holding his injured co-worker. "You can't do this alone, not without us." Henry looked up at Sammy who gave him a small smile, same with Lensey. Henry smiled and nodded back.

"Your right. You two want to help me out, and all three of us will get out of this studio." Henry beamed. The three looked at each other and went off. Together.


End file.
